Into the night
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Lemon - M - PWP. SouMako, MakoRin, SouRin, MakoHaru, Threesome, Group, NonCon/Rape - Sousuke descubre una nueva faceta de Makoto que no le disgusta en lo absoluto. Luego lidiará con Rin por eso. CUARTA PARTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Free! En ninguna de sus formas, colores y olores, me pertenece.**

 **Notas:** PWP. Quería hacer un lemon puro y duro, pero después se me extendió un poco. Lo marcaré como dos partes separadas, por si alguien no quiere leer ambas xD. Primero viene "De calenturas y otros vicios" (full lemon, por tanto es +16) y luego "Resaca del día(s) después" (que vendría siendo un +14 por lenguaje soez y referencias sexuales).

* * *

 **++Into the night++**

* * *

 **Parte I.**

" **De calenturas y otros vicios"**

Se besaron con dientes, lengua, mordidas de labio, tirones de pelo y de ropa.

Ni siquiera prendieron las luces. No era como si fueran a admirar la pintura nueva que Makoto había comentado que adornaba sus paredes.

Sousuke paseó su lengua en la boca de Tachibana. Le encantaba sentir esos colmillos puntiagudos que no se notaban porque nunca sonreía con los dientes.

La risa ahogada del castaño contra su boca, mientras le succionaba la lengua le pegó directamente en la punta de la nariz y en la entrepierna. Justo a tiempo para que Makoto –el siempre atento y servicial Makoto –comenzara a tironear de su cinturón y su zipper.

-En serio… no…. Lo entiendo… -murmuró entre besos. Sousuke hizo un sonido ronco contra su cuello que sonaba a un "¿el qué?" -¿Para qué mierda usas cinturón?

-Admite que te encantan los cinturones. –lamió su oreja, haciéndolo temblar.

-Alrededor de las muñecas, por supuesto –apretó su sexo sobre la ropa, logrando un gemido.

Sousuke hacía tiempo había dejado de preocuparse de esa terrorífica dicotomía de la personalidad de Makoto que fue descubriendo en la medida que lo conocía. Ahora, la guinda de la torta, era la bienvenida a la poco conocida vida sexual de Tachibana, que sonaba de lo más entretenida.

El castaño no paró de morderle el cuello y de manosearlo en los pantalones mientras lo llevaba hacia la cama. De un suave empujón dejó al Samezuka sentado, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Con movimientos lentos desabrochó su camisa y cinturón, y dejó al descubierto su propia erección.

-Tócame –ordenó con una sonrisa torcida que obligó a Yamazaki a tragar duro. El mejor amigo de Matsuoka se acomodó para tomar ambos sexos y darse placer al mismo tiempo.

-¿Haces esto muy seguido? –le preguntó antes de morder su hombro.

-Mmm… a veces… -respondió con tono juguetón. -¿Y tú?

-Estoy seguro de que mi "a veces" no es como tu "a veces"…

Tachibana rió con toda la cara, lanzando un par de carcajadas que Sousuke no le había visto jamás. El castaño le rodeó la cintura con ambas piernas y se enganchó a su cuello, dejando caer el peso de su enorme cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Fóllame –le susurró al oído al Samezuka cuando se inclinó para evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo –Tan duro como quieras.

Y el moreno tuvo que admitir que se descolocó y sonrojó. Nunca ninguna de sus parejas le había hablado así, y era casi una dimensión paralela si era precisamente el Capitán de Iwatobi quien estaba haciéndolo.

-¿O prefieres que te folle?

Palabras sucias, garabatos, mordiscos indecentes.

-Voy a partirte, Tachibana.

-Rómpeme todo lo que quieras.

Probablemente era un sueño. Y dios que quería recordarlo cuando despertara.

Tendido sobre la cama, apoyado sobre un codo para poder verlo darle el mejor oral de su vida, Sousuke perdió el aire cuando sintió la nariz de Makoto chocar contra su cuerpo…

-M-mierda… tu… mierda… -lo presionó contra sí mismo, tratando de llegar aún más adentro en su boca, provocando una arcada que hizo que la garganta del otro se cerrara de una forma nunca antes sentida y, desde ahora, terriblemente añorada.

Makoto tenía los ojos llorosos cuando sacó el pene de Sousuke de lo profundo de su garganta, pero el hilo de saliva que quedó desde sus labios a la hombría de su compañero fue tan pornográfico que Yamazaki sintió que podía venirse en esa lengua toda la maldita noche.

-Makoto… tengo que hacerlo… dime que puedes…

-Puedo. Absolutamente puedo –susurró contra su boca.

-¿Aún si no sabes lo que es?

-Puedo.

Con Tachibana de espaldas sobre la cama, con la cabeza colgando por el borde, Sousuke se sintió como el protagonista de una porno. Quiso decir algo que se le antojó cursi, y se mordió la lengua.

Guiado por su mano, puso su erección (viva y pulsante aún) en la boca de su compañero, que lo recibió con suaves besos, apretándolo suavemente con los dientes, tocando por aquí y por allá, jugando con los testículos, apretando los muslos.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme, Sousuke? –ohh, la maldad en sus ojos. Esas orbes verdes que relampagueaban con una cosa obsena y oscura que no asomaba más que en esos momentos fugaces.

-Quiero follarte la boca… -Makoto sonrió y Yamazaki supo que estaba sonrojado. No podía creer que el castaño fuera así de… de… -Dios, quiero follarte la boca…

Y lo hizo. Y se deleitó con las contracciones de la tráquea del backstroke, con sus intentos por respirar, por su cuerpo tembloroso y sus manos que buscaban constantemente de dónde sujetarse para evitar que Sousuke le llegara a la boca del estómago.

-Mako… ¡Mako!

Tachibana logró moverse un poco y dejó media estaca en su boca para cuando Sousuke se corrió dentro de ella. Lo recibió con los ojos cerrados, apretando las mejillas, masajeando el resto del tronco con tres dedos. El más alto apenas y fue consciente de que lo vio tragar, lamer sus propios dedos y limpiarse la comisura de la boca con la lengua.

-Delicioso…

-Revíveme, maestro –pidió Sousuke apuntando a su miembro medio flácido. - Aún nos queda mucho por hacer

-¿Dulce o travesura?

-…Ambas.

Lubricante, condones, una tira de pastillas (a la que le quedaban la mitad de las píldoras) y una botella grande de agua.

Makoto se elevó apenas y alcanzó los labios de Sousuke, metiendo la lengua en su boca, junto con el pequeño medicamento blanco.

-¿Me drogas?

-Solo un poquito…

Yamazaki rodeó al otro por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro se fue a su nuca, como intentando evitar que escapara. Tiró de su pelo, para obligarlo a darle espacio en el cuello y escuchó su risa como una campanilla mecida por el viento.

-¿Qué puedo hacerte, Makoto? –le preguntó mientras lo dejaba en la cama y buscaba su miembro con su boca.

-Lo que quieras… por esta noche soy todo tuyo…

Le mordió el muslo y le sintió temblar. Lo rodeó con sus labios y sus suspiros llenaron sus oídos. Sintió las manos grandes del nadador en su pelo, sus "Si", "Ahí", "¡Sou-!" y se estremeció a su ritmo.

-Quiero marcarte… -susurró contra su ombligo, tratando de morder algo de piel suelta inexistente, alcanzando la cadera, apretando con los dientes y las manos.

-No cariño, eso está prohibido…

-Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera –le reclamó con sus ojos cerúleos brillando en traición.

-…Nada permanente…

Y Makoto le acarició como se toca a un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar, con ternura y suavidad, pero sobre todo con orgullo. Y Sousuke hizo cosas que nunca pensó que haría, porque Tachibana era delicioso, su piel era suave, su olor era intoxicante y su sexo, pulsante. Su calentura era sucia y turbia, como el agua estancada, y lo invitaba a perderse en esa nube de opio que parecía exhudar su pelo.

Le tocó, le mordió. Puso su lengua en su ano, puso los dedos y le preguntó si podía poner el puño ("¡Eres un gigante, Yamazaki! ¡Prohibido!" y luego había reído y en su risa había un silbido que cantaba "en otro momento, Sousuke. En otro momento"), le pellizcó entero y se deleitó en todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

Entonces vio a Makoto arreglarse el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto que le había visto en la piscina. Expulsó el aire que retenía cuando –con ambas manos- sacó el flequillo de su frente. Parecía tan expuesto y frágil, pero él sabía muy bien que –aunque fuera el penetrado de esa noche –de sumiso no tenía nada.

-Creo que soy yo quien es tuyo hoy –dijo. El castaño sonrió y lo atrajo a un beso francés con lengua, dientes y saliva.

-Entonces métemela. No aguanto más.

El viaje dentro de Makoto fue brusco, torpe y roto por quejidos y suspiros, pero Sousuke no se detuvo, porque Makoto le dijo que no se detuviera.

-¿Lo has hecho con Rin? –le preguntó, medio afónico mientras lo montaba –Dime… ¿has follado con Rin?

-No… no… -le sujetó de las caderas, lo aplastó contra su cuerpo chocando algo dentro que hizo que Makoto se encogiera en sí mismo con un sonido que parecía más una puerta chirriando que un adolescente de 17 años y más de 1.70 follando con otro de similares magnitudes.

-Ah… yo… yo quiero follar con Rin… -lloró cargando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra Yamazaki –Quiero verte follar a Rin…

-No hables de él mientras te lo meto…

Yamazaki quiso parecer enojado, pero la calentura no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y por un momento tuvo la imagen mental de Matsuoka en medio de ambos, roto, frágil y pequeño, y solo pudo azotar con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Tachibana.

-Makoto… Makoto…

-Mierda, Sou... Córrete dentro… -le rodeó con sus piernas, le obligó a pegar sus cuerpos y le mordió el cuello con tanta fuerza que la marca era inevitable.

Sousuke cerró los ojos y abrazó con tanta fuerza a Makoto que le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

Yamazaki se tendió junto a su compañero y procedió a quitarse el condón y amarrarlo. Hizo un gesto hacia el castaño que decía "¿dónde lo dejo?" y no pudo evitar reír cuando Makoto abrió la boca.

-Asqueroso.

-Hubieras visto tu cara.

Se dieron una ducha juntos. Se toquetearon y volvieron a tener sexo gastando tanta agua como diez familias de Tokio en todo el año.

(Esta vez no hubo condón. Ni siquiera se acordaron.)

Volvieron a la cama chorreando agua por todos lados. Con el pelo mojado arruinaron las almohadas y sus cuerpos dejaron las sábanas empapadas. Rieron como dos tontos y follaron lo suficiente para acabarse toda la tira de pastillas.

(Durmieron dos días seguidos. Apenas despertaron cuando Rin les botó la puerta de la habitación a patadas, vociferando que si no estaban muertos en una zanja ya, los mataría el mismo.)

Makoto apenas abrió los ojos, pero se giró sobre su costado cuando la luz le golpeó la cara.

-Mierda… Apaguen eso…

Haru tuvo que contener al pelirrojo cuando vieron el desastre en la habitación. El olor era insoportable, la humedad estaba pegada a las paredes y había botellas vacías, ropa rota, y otros artilugios que Rin preferió no mirar dos veces, por todos lados.

("Por todos lados" tomó un sentido completamente nuevo cuando reconoció que eso que colgaba desde el aire acondicionado era un… dios… OH DIOS)

-Voy a vomitar. –dijo el pelirrojo, y enfiló al baño con la mano en la boca.

 **Parte II**

" **Resaca del día(s) después"**

Nanase tomó una sábana que parecía en mejores condiciones y la puso sobre Makoto y Sousuke, que apenas se podían sus propios cuerpos. Acto seguido, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas, dejando entrar aire fresco por primera vez en… quizás cuántos días.

-Makoto, ¿te sientes capaz de comer?

Resaca del puto demonio. Tachibana hizo un gesto patético y se enrolló en sí mismo.

-Vomitaré…

-¡Rin! ¡Desocupa el baño!

El tiburón aún no salía de su estupor. Miraba sin entrar a la habitación, como Haru comenzaba a tomar los restos de todo aquello que no fuera biológico y lo metía en una bolsa.

-¿Qué demonios…? –buscó una respuesta en el nadador, porque su mejor amigo parecía muerto en medio de lo que había sido una cama bien hecha, pero no encontró nada. Solo silencio. -¡Haru! ¡¿Q-qué mierda…?!

-Es un hobby de Makoto. –dijo, simplemente. La devolución de todo lo que Tachibana tenía en la sangre, el estómago y los intestinos sonó de fondo como un mal chiste.

-¡¿Hobby?! –gritó Rin, haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con ambas manos -¡La gente arma avioncitos por _hobby_ , Haru! ¡No esto!

-Silencio, Rin… -sonó una voz de ultratumba. Sousuke se sentó en la cama, con cara de no ser siquiera capaz de devolver todo lo que bebió.

-No te tocaré hasta asegurarme de que te hayas desinfectado correctamente.

-Solo…cállate… se me parte la cabeza…

-Apuesto a que se parten otras partes también…

-Rin..

-¡Haru! ¡No lo defiendas!

Makoto apareció completamente mojado. Se metió un par de minutos bajo la ducha y venía botando agua nuevamente.

-Gracias, Haru.

-Makoto… vístete.

Matsuoka saltó hasta el techo cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba completamente desnudo detrás de él.

-¡Ten pudor, por un demonio!

-Deja de gritar… -reclamó Yamazaki de nuevo.

Tachibana, se puso unos boxer y –sorprendemente recuperado –comenzó a recoger lo que no había tomado Haru (los condones, la ropa con manchas y… uh. Eso no saldría de la alfombra).

-Haré desayuno –anunció Nanase. –Botaré todo esto, Makoto. –completó, apuntando la bolsa.

-Gracias.

Fue el turno de Sousuke de salir al baño. Tachibana aprovechó de desarmar la cama y buscar ropa en el armario. Sacó una tenida para él y algo para Yamazaki que -creía- podía quedarle. Luego miró a Rin, que no aún no cruzaba el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Estás enojado, Rin?

Y ahí estaba, se dijo Matsuoka, con esos ojos de perro apaleado. Si casi podía ver las orejas bajas y la cola alicaída.

" _Como si pudiera enojarme contigo..."_

-Estoy… sorprendido. –dijo, tratando de tapar con su antebrazo el sonrojo de sus mejillas. –No tenía puta idea de todo esto…

-Lo siento… no es fácil de comentar…

Rin finalmente entró en la pieza y cerró la puerta en su espalda, tomando a Makoto del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse en la cama, para poder mirarlo hacia abajo.

-Espero que sepas lo que todo esto conlleva –y enfatizó el "esto" con un movimiento que abarcaba toda la habitación. –Y no hablo de habladurías o secretos entre amigos. Hablo de enfermedades y personas locas que andan detrás de mocosos calientes como tú.

Makoto sonrió y se abrazó a la cintura de su amigo.

-No te preocupes. Soy cuidadoso. Me chequeo cada seis meses y trato de no ir a lugares sospechosos.

-Entonces llevas tiempo con este… _hobby_ …

-Esa conversación la tendremos otro día Rin. –dijo el castaño, trepando por el torso de su amigo y sorprendiéndolo con un suave beso en los labios. –No te recomiendo encerrarte conmigo en una habitación que huele a sexo…

Con la cara tan roja como el pelo, Matsuoka salió maldiciendo en inglés, atropellando a Sousuke en el camino.

-¡Desinféctense! –les gritó desde la cocina, cuando ambos aparecieron para desayunar.

Yamazaki apenas probó bocado porque el mundo aún le daba vueltas, pero Makoto comió con una sonrisa junto a Haru, que parecía no estar mayormente interesado en la situación.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no te moleste?! –gritó el pelirrojo a Nanase. El otro encogió los hombros. Luego los ojos carmín se volcaron a Makoto, que pensó un momento y puso en palabras el gesto de su mejor amigo.

-Creemos que Haru es asexual.

-Lo que me faltaba. Tenemos al Sátiro y al Asexual en el mismo cuadro.

-Rin, no nos digas así. Además, no hagas tanto ruido, Sousuke está durmiendo.

Efectivamente, Yamazaki se había quedado dormido en algún punto de la conversación.

-Tú… -gruñó Rin, apuntando a Makoto con el dedo –Tú me debes muy buenas explicaciones de todo esto…

-Por supuesto… –le sonrió, pero al abrir los ojos y fijarlos en Matsuoka, el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío en la espina. Algo _que no era (de) Makoto_ parecía moverse en esas orbes verdes y sonreír con su boca. –Puedo darte todas las explicaciones que quieras…

Haru le dio un suave golpe en la frente que trajo de vuelta al amable y consentido castaño.

-Lo siento, Haru.

Rin se llevó a Sousuke cuando este pudo mantenerse tiempo suficiente de pie y Makoto se lanzó sobre el sillón con pereza.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Hablaré con Rin.

Tachibana asintió, pero al no sentir movimiento, miró a su mejor amigo.

-¿Haru?

Había reproche en los ojos de Nanase. Quiso hacer como que no lo había visto, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento… -dijo, mirando el suelo, con las manos juntas.

-Recuerda que prometiste que no meterías a Rei y Nagisa.

-¡Y lo he cumplido!

-Prohibido acercarte a Gou.

Makoto apretó los labios y desvió los ojos…

-D-de acuerdo…

Pensó que lo siguiente era un "Prohibido Rin, también", pero esa frase nunca llegó.

-Mucho ojo con Rin –dijo, en cambio, Haruka. –Es un nadador profesional. –de su bolsillo, el moreno sacó la tira de pastillas vacía. –Prohibido esto también. Para siempre.

Tachibana suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, sobre los talones, muy serio.

-Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

-Confío en ti, Makoto.

Haruka salió de la casa luego de lavar los platos, y Makoto se dedicó a rearmar su habitación.

Con cuidado se subió al aire acondicionado a recoger los condones usados que se habían enganchado, y aprovechó de chequear la cámara de video que tenía apuntando a la cama, para asegurarse de que no se había movido. Lo mismo hizo con la que estaba en el armario y con la que se escondía en el marco de la ventana.

El aire puro le movió el cabello y cerró la ventana con un movimiento suave.

Tendría que recordar desarmar todo eso antes de irse a Tokio.

-Sousuke…

Una sonrisa se le formó en la cara, mientras recordaba algunos pasajes de los días anteriores. Ciertamente no tenía idea cuánto tiempo habían estado juntos, pero había sido la mejor sesión de los últimos seis meses…

Arregló su televisor y se dispuso a ver algunos de los videos que había grabado. Quizás haría algunas llamadas para esa noche. Todavía tenía algo del efecto de las pastillas circulando en la sangre y sabía que terminaría masturbándose antes de tomar el teléfono.

- _¿Makoto-kun?_

-¿Tienes tiempo?

- _Para ti, todo lo que quieras…_

-¿Y los demás?

- _Veré a cuántos puedo contactar._

-Nos vemos donde siempre, entonces.

Menos mal que estaba de vacaciones y que su familia se encontraba fuera.

Espero hasta las 7pm y salió caminando. Acarició al gato blanco que siempre salía a saludarlo y bajó los peldaños visiblemente emocionado. Ni siquiera notó que Haru lo miraba desde el tope de la escalera, con el ceño fruncido.

Nanase bufó y entró a su casa.

Vaya idiota que estaba hecho Makoto.

 **+Owari+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Free! no me pertenece en ninguna de sus formas. Eso. Yo solo quiero que Makoto sea un depravado.**

Notas: CIERTAMENTE esto era un oneshot, pero no lo pude evitar. Sigue siendo PWP. Sigue siendo lemon y rating T (aunque este epi es más tranquilo). Hay cochinadas varias, así que disfruten :)

Notas 2: "Mirar debajo del agua" es una expresión que se usa en Chile para demostrar que alguien está haciendo elucubraciones sobre hechos simples, tiene la implicancia de que se está teorizando muy profundo sobre algo muy vano. Es como "imaginar cosas".

* * *

 **+++Into the night+++**

 **"Concepto de diversión"**

No podía decir que sabía cómo llegó al departamento de Rin y Gou. Tampoco porqué llevaba ropa suya, en vez de la que Makoto le había pasado (¿con la que Makoto lo había vestido? No lo tenía muy claro tampoco).

-¿Rin?

La habitación estaba en silencio, y no parecía haber mucho ruido afuera tampoco. Se levantó con cuidado de mantener el equilibrio de forma digna y salió al pasillo. El sonido de la televisión sonaba desde la sala.

(Tenía la boca seca y con un sabor que no sabía identificar y que se pegaba a la lengua de una forma espantosa. Necesitaba agua. Mucha agua.)

-¿Gou?

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para mirarlo, alejando la vista del televisor. Estaba cómodamente desparramado en el sillón, ocupando la totalidad de este, con un jugo en la mano. El sonido de la lavadora de fondo era lo único fuera de la película que Matsuoka estaba viendo con un volumen extrañamente moderado.

-Bienvenido a la vida, Zombiesuke. Hay una botella de agua en el refrigerador.

Con un suspiro fue a buscarla y bebió un cuarto de litro de unos cuantos sorbos y sin tomar aire.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que bien.

-¿Crees?

Se encogió de hombros solo para no darle más armas a Rin con las cuales burlarse por el próximo mes.

-¿Tienes ganas de hablar de eso, Sou?

-¿De qué?

-Del calentamiento global, por supuesto.

Yamazaki no sabía bien qué podía decir. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía empezar?

-…No sé, pasó nada más.

-"Nada más".

Asintió. Ciertamente no sabía qué más decir.

-No lo entiendo. –dijo Matsuoka al final. Muy serio –Tengo que decirlo. No lo pensé de ti.

-¿Y de Makoto?

-...Siempre pensé que sería del tipo romántico...

Sousuke se guardó su "No tienes idea lo que dices".

-¿Estás enojado o algo?

-Solo sorprendido. Con Makoto no puedo enojarme, porque… bueno… es… -no encontró las palabras y se frustró rápidamente -¡Ahh, es Makoto, por un demonio!

-¿Y conmigo estás enojado?

-¡Por supuesto!

Yamazaki puso cara de ofendido y adoptó una actitud soberbia para defenderse de lo que –consideró- era un ataque injusto.

-¿Porqué con él no y conmigo si?

-¿Tienes idea de cómo estuve buscándote? ¡No tenía idea dónde mierda estabas! _Fuck!_

-¿Entonces no estás molesto por lo que pasó?

Rin volvió a maldecir y se sentó seriamente frente a Sousuke.

-¡Quiero entenderlo!

-¿Porqué?

-¡Porque…! Porque…

Y ese sonrojo en las mejillas decía más que las cincuenta maldiciones en inglés que le había escuchado desde que pateó la puerta de la habitación de Tachibana.

-Rin, no te sonrojes como un virgen. Sé que no lo eres.

-No lo soy, pero… lo de ustedes fue diferente. –arruga la nariz -"Hobby" –escupe con algo parecido a la rabia -¿Cómo puede Haru llamarlo "hobby"?

-La gente tiene gustos diferentes, Rin. No me digas que te molestan los gay.

-¡No me molestan!

-¿Entonces…?

Matsuoka guardó un silencio obstinado. Yamazaki no entendía nada. No estaba enojado con Makoto (por nada). No estaba enojado con él (por follar con Makoto), pero parecía profundamente ofendido por algo que no alcanzaba a dimensionar.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Rin?

-¡Es…! …¡Es peligroso!

-¿Peligroso? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Andar jodiendo por ahí con cualquier persona! ¡Makoto es un tonto confiado!

Ohhh, así que eso era. Simplemente está terroríficamente preocupado por el despistado Tachibana.

-Rin… Makoto ha cambiado. Quizás no con ustedes, que son sus amigos más cercanos. Pero te aseguro –y enfatizó esas palabras –que su forma de enfrentar el mundo cambió.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Me vas a decir que de pronto Mako encontró a alguien que lo desfloró por el culo y se dio cuenta de que había _otras formas_ de enfrentar la vida? ¿Así nada más?

Ohhh. Rin estaba mirando debajo del agua con muchas ganas.

-Déjame ver si sigo tu línea de pensamiento. –Sousuke se masajeó el puente de la nariz y miró a su mejor amigo muy serio –Crees que algo le pasó a Tachibana. Algo malo. –el pelirrojo asintió con un movimiento firme de la cabeza –Y crees que eso lo volvió… _así._

-…Algo así…

-Pues… si me lo preguntas a mí… mi teoría es que se encontró en algún momento a una pareja que le enseñó más de lo que debía… Mal que mal, Nanase está enterado y no parece preocupado…

Matsuoka bajó los ojos un poco avergonzado. Quizás Sousuke tenía razón.

 _"Quiero follar con Rin"_

El recuerdo de la voz de Makoto, quebrada y áspera, le golpeó la frente cuando extendió su mano para tocar el cabello rojo de su amigo.

 _"Quiero verte follar con Rin"_

Retiró la mano como si quemara.

-¿Sou?

-Malditas pastillas –masculló.

-¿Pastillas? –Rin se acercó gateando por el sillón, quedando peligrosamente cerca. -¿Qué pastillas?

-No es nada, Rin... D-dame un poco de espacio ¿quieres?

 _"Quiero verte follar con Rin"_

-¿Sou, estás bien? ¿No me digas que tomaron algo? ¿Makoto te hizo tomar algo?

Sousuke no tenía idea de cuántas de esas famosas píldoras blancas había tomado, y no tenía idea cuál era su efecto real pero lo cierto era que Makoto le decía "una para ti, una para mí" cada cierta cantidad de tiempo y ¡dioses! La energía no se acababa, la erección no se calmaba, la calentura simplemente no se iba.

Y era terrible tener a Rin tan cerca con tanto de _eso_ palpitándole aún en las venas.

-¿Q-qué hora es?

-Casi las 10 de la noche.

-No me siento bien… iré a dormir otro poco…

Y nunca como ahora Matsuoka le había parecido un tonto ingenuo, limitándose a sonreír con los dientes y deseándole un buen descanso.

 _"Quiero verte follar con Rin"_

Se tiró en la cama de su amigo, sabiendo que él usaría la pieza de invitados, y se masturbó con una furia que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo (si es que alguna vez se había sentido así).

 _"Quiero follar con Rin"_

-Dios… quiero…

 _"Quiero verte…"_

-Yo…

 _"…follar con Rin"_

-Follemos a Rin…

* * *

Era domingo. El sol era suave y la brisa fresca.

Makoto tenía sábanas limpias y una colcha nueva en la cama (la anterior había ido a parar a la basura).

Tachibana apenas se movió al abrir los ojos. Estaba abrazando su almohada, con las piernas extendidas, tendido sobre su costado derecho.

Suspiró y sintió un intenso dolor en los hombros.

-Nunca más…

Las marcas en sus muñecas tampoco habían desaparecido, tal como habían jurado y rejurado.

"No quedará ni una sola huella"

-Y una mierda… Malditos mentirosos…

Revisó su celular con pereza. Había una docena de mensajes de sus hermanos desde los celulares de sus padres, con fotos y anécdotas en 100 letras que serían el terror de un lector impaciente.

"Yamazaki Sousuke"

Oh. Eso era nuevo. Y traía nada menos que un archivo adjunto.

Sonrió cuando vio la foto íntima que el moreno le había enviado, pero la sonrisa se evaporó cuando leyó el texto que acompañaba la foto.

-¿Es un chiste?

 _"Follemos a Rin"_

-Makoto.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y Haru lo miraba con el gesto muy serio.

-Prometiste portarte bien.

-…Lo siento Haru…

-Este hobby tuyo ya no me gusta.

-¿Ehhh? No me digas eso…

-¿Porqué sonríes?

-¿Eh?

-¿Porqué sonríes así?

La pantalla negra del celular le devolvió su reflejo, y Makoto no supo si espantarse de sí mismo o reír.

* * *

Castigado como estaba, Haru no le quitaba la vista de encima, por lo que Makoto se tuvo que conformar con pasar su última semana libre bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

Celular confiscado. Habitación cerrada con llave. Tres comidas al día, juntos.

-Haruuu, estoy aburridooo… -le lloró frente al ventilador, mientras el moreno se hundía en la amplia tina de los Tachibana.

-Castigado.

-¿Porqué no invitamos a Nagisa y los demás y hacemos algo?

El movimiento de Nanase fue mínimo, pero Makoto conocía todos y cada uno de los gestos de su mejor amigo.

-Jugaremos cartas y tomaremos algo suave, ¿qué te parece? Yo sé que también quieres verlos…

Apenas una burbuja salió del agua.

-Extrañas a Rin, lo sé. Yo también lo extraño. Veamos a Rin, ¿qué tal? Podemos pedir pizza. Macarel y piña. ¿Te apetece?

Nanase resopló y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Sabía lo que Makoto estaba haciendo y, si seguía así, lograría su objetivo.

-Castigado.

-¡Pero Haru…! No quiero pasar mi última semana aquí encerrado...

-Tu idea de "diversión" no coincide con la mía.

Tachibana hizo un puchero y miró a Haruka, que seguía de pie dentro de la tina con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Tú solías divertirte en el agua conmigo.

Nanase no era asiduo a reclamar a su mejor amigo acerca de sus hábitos, ya que estaba consciente de que los propios no eran muy normales a los ojos de la gente, por tanto cuando Makoto le contó de este nuevo "método de liberación de stress", decidió ser comprensivo y sólo recordarle al castaño los peligros de andar acostándose con todo lo que tuviera piernas.

Sin embargo Haruka no esperaba que los gustos indefinidos de Makoto llegaran al círculo cercano de Iwatobi/Samezuka. Con decisión y firmeza le dijo la primera vez que todos los integrantes de Iwatobi estaban prohibidos, y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

El castaño había aceptado la condición, porque Haru era su contención. Él mismo sabía que a veces exageraba en sus experimentos, pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo que parecía romper cadenas dentro de él y ya no era capaz de controlarse. Y sabía que aún era capaz de mucho más, por lo que la idea de Tokio lo asustaba y entusiasmaba por partes iguales.

Ambos sabían que la maratón con Sousuke había sido extrema en más de un sentido. Drogas, alcohol, días (que Makoto no sabía cuántos eran) de sexo ininterrumpido apoyado en la infinita energía adolescente de los muchachos que finalmente habían despertado como si un camión les hubiera pasado por encima.

Y Haruka sabía que cosas parecidas ocurrían con otras personas, con desconocidos, en lugares remotos de la ciudad.

-Es peligroso, Mako…

Tachibana suavizó el gesto y se levantó, tomando a su mejor amigo de la muñeca y abrazándolo, escondiendo la cara en el ángulo de su hombro.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí? –un silencio obstinado llenó el espacio, pero Makoto sonrió y dejó un camino de besos por el cuello del otro –Gracias, Haru…

Avanzó por el mentón, delineando la mandíbula con la lengua y los dientes. Suavemente, sin dolor, simplemente un pellizco inocente, hasta cubrir los labios de Haruka con los propios.

Y Nanase lo supo.

Quería.

Y abrió la boca, para responder.

* * *

Hacía días que Sousuke no había escuchado nada de Makoto. Rin solamente había indicado que Nanase había "castigado" al castaño, por lo que no le quitaría los ojos de encima durante un buen rato.

Matsuoka estaba en su cama, tomando una siesta después de las pizzas que habían comido. El calor no los dejaba salir de la casa, las piscinas estaban cerradas para evitar insolaciones y no había sombra que tuviera menos de 35 grados, por lo que la casa y el aire acondicionado eran el mejor plan.

La melena furiosa de su mejor amigo se desparramaba sobre las sábanas de un suave color durazno muy poco apropiado para un chico como Rin, pero Sousuke pensó que combinaba con el color de sus mejillas.

"Son de Gou, pero Mamá las puso en mi cama" –había explicado en cuanto Yamazaki comenzó a burlarse de él –"Pero son suavecitas"

El más alto hundió sus dedos en esas hebras rojas, sintiendo lo suave que eran. Entonces empuñó la mano y tiró del pelo, provocando un quejido de parte de Rin, que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos de forma repentina.

-Auch… -reclamó, tocando la parte afectada -¿Qué demonios…?

-Buenos días bella durmiente.

-Hola Maléfica.

El pelirrojo se tendió sobre la cama de espalda, dejando que su ropa se reacomodara en el movimiento, quedando con el estómago al aire. Sus músculos bien delineados fueron el nuevo foco de atención de su amigo, que no puso ningún esfuerzo en disimular que estaba disfrutando lo que veía.

-¿Qué son esos ojos de pervertido?

Sousuke llevó su mano al six pack de Rin, y levantó aún más la camiseta.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Makoto te está pegando sus malas costumbres! –gritó, tironeando de su ropa.

-Yo no veo dónde está lo malo. Te haría bien relajarte un poco y probar.

-No quiero probar esas cosas. No me gustan.

-¿Cómo sabes si no lo has probado?

Los instantes desde que Sousuke habló hasta que estaba acorralado entre la pared y su mejor amigo fueron de lo más difuso y confuso que Rin experimentó jamás. No sabía si había dicho algo, o si había tratado de hacer algo diferente a retroceder hasta cavar su propia tumba.

-No es tan malo, Rin.

-¿T-tan?

Y la mano de Yamazaki se sentía enorme contra su nuca, y su boca era pesada pero suave, y presionaba contra sus labios de una forma que era imposible de negar.

* * *

Sousuke y Makoto se encontraron en una plaza esa misma noche. Yamazaki había llamado a Tachibana y le había dicho que lo esperaba a las nueve en punto en aquella esquina, al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Que gusto verte entero, Sou-kun!

-Lo mismo digo Makoto. Pensé que Nanase te castraría o algo parecido.

Aprovechando la soledad, se dieron un beso profundo de saludo. Yamazaki sujetándolo de la cintura, Tachibana controlando su mandíbula.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. –susurró el más alto. –Sígueme.

A Makoto le brillaron los ojos. Le encantaban las sorpresas. Y viniendo de Sou, no podía ser algo malo.

Entraron en una casa que el muchacho no conocía, y no pudo reconocer las fotos de las mesas porque las luces estaban apagadas, sin embargo subieron una escalera con confianza y sólo se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la última puerta del pasillo.

-Debes permanecer callado –le dijo Sousuke. –Absolutamente callado.

Makoto asintió. Creía saber de qué iba todo esto…

-¿Rape play?

Sousuke le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa y Tachibana sonrió. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de probar eso.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, pero la persona amordazada en la cama se tensó inmediatamente. Llevaba una venda sobre los ojos, una mordaza y manos y piernas atadas –unidas las muñecas a los tobillos.

Makoto abrió enormes los ojos cuando la luz de la luna entró por las ventanas abiertas.

Esa melena roja era absolutamente inconfundible.

* * *

Iba a decir algo, pero recordó lo que Sousuke había dicho. Además, el moreno estaba con el celular en la mano, incitándolo a ver una galería de fotos que mostraba en la pantalla.

Dioses.

Sin voz, Makoto moduló muy grande " _¡Te follaste a Rin!_ "

Y Sousuke respondió, muy orgulloso de sí mismo " _Hoy mismo_ "

Tachibana caminó con pasos rápidos hacia la cama, disfrutando del terror que Matsuoka estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo era fibroso y fuerte, pero a ojos de Makoto era delicado y suave, como el de una mujer. Similar al de Haru, pero diferente en muchas maneras.

Encerró a Rin en sus brazos e hizo una inspiración profunda y ruidosa, solo para demostrar que estaba ahí. Matsuoka se encogió sobre sí mismo, temblando, tratando desesperado de soltarse de sus amarras. Las marcas moradas en las muñecas mostraban que llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo.

-No forcejees más –le dijo Sousuke. –Te harás daño.

Rin volteó hacia la dirección en que escuchó a su amigo con un gesto claramente furioso. Sus balbuceos ahogados por la mordaza, las lágrimas que caían por la venda… Makoto miraba todo desde su privilegiada posición sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho.

El pelirrojo se movió nuevamente y chocó contra las piernas de Makoto. Quedó congelado al darse cuenta de que el peso que estaba casi sobre él no coincidía en ubicación con la posición de Sousuke.

Yamazaki le quitó la mordaza, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¿S-Sousuke…?

-¿Si?

-¿Quién…?

Makoto puso sus grandes manos sobre los muslos de Rin, provocando un sobresalto.

-¿Importa?

-¡No..:! ¡Sous-…! _¡Por favor!_

La mordaza volvió a su lugar, y Rin no logró terminar de decir su súplica antes de volver a quedar mudo e indefenso.

++++TBC++++


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Free! no es mío.. menos mal.**

 **Notas: Sin beta. Sin segundas lecturas. Me gusta la última línea. Voy a subirlo antes de que me arrepienta. One, two, three, ¡jump!**

* * *

 **Into the night**

 **Interludio**

Rin se sentía suave al temblar. Makoto no podía evitar tocarlo. Las vendas y las marcas moradas contrastaban tan bien con su piel pálida. Las delicadas hebras de cabello rojo furioso cayendo sobre la frente sudorosa…

 _Intoxicante._

Vaya mierda esa de no poder hablar.

 _Eres delicioso, Rin. Eres estúpidamente delicioso._

La expresión de Sousuke era impagable. Cuatro manos jugando sobre un lienzo manchado de sangre y cuerdas que rogaba, pero que no obtendría más que dolor.

Tachibana tomó el miembro de Matsuoka en su boca. Lo beso son suavidad, mordió el tronco y comenzó a tragarlo. Sintió el cuerpo de su amigo tensarse y tratar de huir, pero con Yamazaki sujetándolo, no había nada que hacer.

 _Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin…_

Le quitaron la mordaza, y con su típica ferocidad, Rin mordió el primer trozo de piel que encontró a la mano. Escuchó un quejido y una risa. Dos dedos en su trasero fueron la respuesta.

-Pórtate bien, Rin –rió Sousuke, mirando la marca que le quedaría. –O tendremos que castigarte.

 _Eso es, Rin. Pelea. Haz que te castigue._

Dos pares de dedos entraron en su agujero, obligándolo a escuchar sus propios gemidos. Lloraba, dios que lloraba, pero no podía evitar lo que le nacía en el fondo del estómago y le subía por la entrepierna lamida y succionada, mientras su cuerpo cedía más rápido que su mente.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Quién quieres que sea, Rin? Gime su nombre, sin pena. Estoy seguro de que no se molestará.

 _Di mi nombre. Te lo ruego, Rin. Di mi nombre. Quiebra tu garganta con mi nombre en tus labios y déjame llenar tu cuerpo…_

Sousuke entró primero. Makoto se abrazó a Rin obligándolo a mantener la posición. Escuchó sus ruegos contra su oreja mientras Yamazaki se abrió paso lentamente por su cuerpo.

-Apretas, Rin, apretas tanto…

Y Makoto podía sentir su erección hiriendo la piel contra el boxer, pero quería esperar. Sentía que había algo que valía la pena cocinar a fuego lento en esa piel albina.

Sousuke entró y salió en estocadas largas y profundas. La espalda de Matsuoka se quebró en placer forzado tantas veces que Makoto prefirió obligarlo a poner la frente contra su hombro.

-Vamos Rin, ¿quién quieres que sea? –Sou se inclinó y besó a Makoto, dejando al pelirrojo escuchar el ruidoso intercambio -¿Quién quieres que te viole?

Yamazaki se corrió dentro del muchacho por primera vez, que temblaba incontrolable contra Tachibana.

-¿Es Nanase, verdad? Dilo sin miedo, verás que es refrescante.

Sou volteó a su mejor amigo y lo besó lentamente. Entonces fue un susurro el que escapó, un quejido débil y triste.

-Mako…

Ambos se detuvieron mientras Rin respiraba con pesadez. Sousuke no podía creer que no fuera Haruka, y Makoto no podía creer que fuera él.

-…Mako…

Yamazaki se quiso reír a carcajada abierta, pero eso arruinaría la disposición que Rin comezaba a mostrar.

-Makoto, ¿eh?

Entonces, sin saberlo el propio Matsuoka, el objeto de su deseo tomó control de la situación, llevando su miembro a la boca suave del muchacho, que usó la lengua sin que se lo pidieran. Sousuke entonces también guardó silencio y decidió lamer y morder los muslos del otro.

Tachibana tomó a Rin de la nuca, guiándolo con más suavidad de la que realmente quería, pero saber que su amigo lo deseaba le aguó un poco la maldad que bailaba en sus ojos y le soplaba la entrepierna, haciendo nacer el deseo de acunarlo, darle cariño y follarlo tan duro como pudiera después de eso.

Luego lo acomodó sobre su espalda, con Sousuke llenándole la boca, y apretó sus muslos mientras se empujaba contra el pelirrojo, sintiendo la estrechez, a pesar de que su compañero acababa de estar ahí. Esperó con paciencia hasta estar completamente adentro, antes de hablar por primera vez.

-Di mi nombre, Rin.

Y fue lo último amable que dijo antes de comenzar a empujar.

 **TBC.**

* * *

Notas: Holy shit, esto empezará a tener trama si sigue alargándose...

Gracias a todos los reviews! :D Los quiero :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Free! no es nah mío. Fin.

 **La triste historia de la Rio:** Fíjense que a la Rio se le murió el notebook con todo los fics que tenía dentro. Incluso había un AU de fantasía que amé y que nunca subí porque pensé que era muy fumado y lo perdí para siempre T_T. Era la primera vez que Rin mataba a Makoto. Holy Shit.

Pero en fin. Lamentablemente todo lo que se demoró el servicio técnico en entregarme mi máquina de vuelta me mató la inspiración. Escribí esto de pasadita y lo publicaré para que sepan que estoy viva y pensando en estas cochinadas. Me está saliendo mucho más duro con "Juntos y revueltos", que tenía casi un capítulo completo. Pero en fin. Fin del llanto.

Sin beta. Sin revisiones. Jump!

* * *

 **Into the night.**

 **Impresiones.**

* * *

Rin tamborileó los dedos con nerviosismo sobre la superficie de su puesto. Lo que decía su maestro frente a la pizarra era ruido en el fondo de su mente.

 _Rin…_

El recuerdo de esa voz ronca y profunda (esas voces roncas y profundas) le daba puntadas en el estómago, y no necesariamente de asco.

Murmuró algo que su profesor no alcanzó a entender antes de que saliera disparado de la sala de clases. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Necesitaba _entender_.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él?

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba saber porqué –tres días después, en medio de su rutina normal- todavía no podía empezar a odiarlos.

Sousuke no se había quedado en los dormitorios desde… ese día. Apenas y hablaban, y con la cantidad de exámenes que tenían, con suerte salían del salón de clases a la cama y viceversa. Incluso los clubes estaban suspendidos hasta el fin de los test.

" _Di mi nombre, Rin"_

-Makoto…

La imagen de su amigo castaño le asaltó la mente y lo hizo ruborizar. No quería pensar en esa noche. No terminaba de entender por qué dijo el nombre de Tachibana en medio del éxtasis, ni por qué se rindió a la trampa que Sousuke le tendió y –mucho menos –entendía por qué se había entregado completamente al backstroke.

 _¡Makoto!_

 _Haber sabido que me deseabas y hubiera venido a partirte mucho antes…_

Makoto hablaba sucio y empujaba con violencia. Clavaba las manos en las caderas con malicia y mordía los hombros con alevosía. Todo él era algo que Rin no había visto jamás y sintió que podía perderse en esa densa selva esmeralda que lo hundía en desesperación.

Abusado. Violentado. Humillado. Makoto y Sousuke no escatimaron esfuerzos en rebajar su alma hasta el suelo y pisotearla.

Tirado en su cama, abrazado a la almohada Rin quiere llorar y desaparecer. No sabe qué hacer con eso que incendia su pecho y le inflama la entrepierna cuando recuerda esa noche.

No quiere los besos. No quiere la piel. No quiere las manos. No quiere nada. Nada que venga de ellos, pero lo desea de todas formas con todas las ganas de las que es capaz. Y a veces lo invade la ira, y grita, y necesita nadar, y quiere ver a Haru porque solo él es capaz de ayudarlo a canalizar la rabia que a veces lo consume, pero Nanase está lejos, en su pequeño Instituto, junto al origen de todos sus males…

Suspira observando su almohada al otro lado de la habitación, luego de que la lanzara violentamente. Quién diría que alguna vez odiaría a Tachibana Makoto.

 _Mako… ¡Makoto!_

Temblaba. Tuvo que abrazarse y no fue capaz de detenerlo.

Makoto.

Makoto. Makoto.

 _Di mi nombre, Rin._

Las mejillas le ardían. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin ritmo. Tragó duro al notarse excitado. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él?

 _¡Dilo!_

-Ma-Makoto…

Se tapó la boca con una mano y sintió el olor de Tachibana en su piel. El olor a sexo, a sudor. El olor de su deseo rampante y los calambres que le picaban los muslos cuando recordaba la figura alta y musculosa del castaño sobre él, mientras su mejor amigo sujetaba sus brazos por la espalda.

-Sou…

 _Te dije que no era tan malo…_

Se metió a la ducha fría vestido, pero cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo.

 _-No tengas miedo, Rin._

 _-¿No te gustó?_

 _-Te queremos, Rin._

 _-Te queremos._

Se sintió estremecer cuando su mano se cerró sobre su miembro al tiempo que eyaculaba. El agua le caía sobre el cuerpo, ocultando sus lágrimas pero exponiendo su miedo.

-¿Por qué…?

* * *

Haru se dejó rodear por los brazos fuertes de Makoto mientras su boca se cerraba sobre los labios de su mejor amigo. Estaban en la entrada de su casa, tironeando corbatas, camisas y zapatos mientras peleaban por quién llevaba el control del beso.

(Haru sabía que Makoto no estaba intentándolo con fuerza. Apenas empujaba un poco, presionaba otro poco. Un pellizco en las costillas, un toque en la cadera. Makoto estaba en un lugar y en todos.)

Nanase llegó semidesnudo y abrazado del más alto con brazos y piernas, mientras cargaban su cuerpo sin esfuerzo, para lanzarlo con fuerza sobre la cama.

-Siempre has sido impaciente, Haru-chan…

Quiso reclamar por el diminutivo, pero la vista de su mejor amigo quitándose la corbata con los ojos llenos de una maldad diferente lo hizo temblar.

(Cada vez lograba hacerlo relucir con más facilidad. Esa bestia que dormía en los ojos de Makoto respondía cada vez mejor a su aroma.)

Con las manos atadas en la espalda, Haruka no tuvo más opción que dejarse hacer.

-¿Qué debo hacer contigo, Haru?

Makoto delineó con suavidad los músculos, memorizando por enésima vez aquellos puntos en donde el moreno se estremecía. Apretó los dientes sobre la piel innumerables veces, amenazando con dejar todas las marcas que quisiera.

-¡No! ¡Sin marcas!

-Awww… ¿te preocupa que Nagisa y Rei las vean y sepan la calidad de pervertido que eres? –con fuerza Makoto tiró del pelo del otro, dejando su cuello completamente expuesto, y respiró pesadamente sobre la piel. –Yo que tú me preocuparía de cosas un poco más… "inmediatas"…

Tachibana no era amable. Nunca lo era. Haruka sabía que su cobarde y maternal amigo desaparecía cada vez más, consumido por ese Makoto depredador y hambriento.

(A veces se preguntaba si quería al castaño "de vuelta". Cuando se masturbaba, pensaba que no, pero luego se sentía culpable y prefería encerrarse en la bañera unas horas.)

Sus manos no fueron liberadas en todo el acto. Makoto hizo, literalmente, lo que quiso. Los días libres que se venían fueron la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que más le gustaba: su voluntad.

-Vamos Haru, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. –se burló mientras empujaba su miembro en la boca de su amigo, que trataba con desespero de no vomitar ante la violenta intrusión –Sé que te gusta, así que pon algo de tu parte…

Makoto lo aplastó contra la cama cuando llegó su orgasmo. Haruka sintió como el pene de Tachibana se abría paso por su garganta, y no supo que estaba tragando algo hasta que el calor del semen comenzó a recorrerle la tráquea.

La sola idea le causó una arcada en cuando su boca se vio libre. Echó los hombros hacia delante y se encorvó en un claro gesto de devolver lo que tenía en el estómago, sin emabrgo el castaño lo tomó de la boca y la nariz, tapando ambas, impidiendo la salida de todo lo que estaba subiendo.

-Eso es muy rudo de tu parte, Haru-chan… Debes tragarlo y limpiarme…

Empujando hacia atrás la cabeza del moreno, el otro obligó a su mejor amigo a volver a tragar todo. Las lágrimas que salían parecían complacerlo.

(Un animal. O quizás algo que iba más allá de eso. Haruka ya no sabía como definir a Makoto.)

Se encogió en cuanto sintió las manos libres. Temblaba de rabia, de placer y de miedo.

Sus muñecas tenían marcas que no saldrían en muchos días. El amargo y ácido sabor en su boca lo estaba matando. Las manos que acariciaban sus muslos simplemente lo enloquecían.

-Haru-chan… ¿seguro que quieres parar aquí?

El susurro contra su oído terminó de derribar sus barreras. No importaba nada en ese momento.

Absolutamente nada.

 **.~TBC~.**


End file.
